Missão de honra
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo está orgulhoso por ser o cavaleiro a ir buscar Athena na Itália. Mas sua missão não será tão simples. Fanfic escrita para o Coculto. AVISO: contém violência contra animais. Visitem o meu perfil para conhecer outros eventos de fanfics.


_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo!_

* * *

**Aviso: Esta história contém cenas de violência contra animais. **

* * *

**Missão de honra**

* * *

Ao longo daqueles anos, Sísifo construiu um terreno seguro em sua posição como cavaleiro. Soldados que antes o difamavam pararam de atormentá-lo, e um número cada vez maior de cavaleiros expressavam a admiração por sua dedicação contínua. Mesmo o mestre do Santuário vinha constantemente elogiando seu trabalho e adquirindo mais confiança diante de resultados tão satisfatórios. Todo o trabalho duro dera resultado.

A última grande notícia no Santuário tinha sido um anúncio conjunto de Sage e de Degel. Após vários dias de observação e de cálculo, confirmaram a mensagem das estrelas: Athena podia estar na mesma vila apontada pelo oráculo. Sísifo já imaginava que sua convocação tivesse alguma relação com a novidade. Afinal, fora ele quem passara algum tempo investigando essa mesma vila, pouco depois de tornar-se cavaleiro. Abriu a porta do salão do mestre e ajoelhou-se com a cabeça baixa.

"Grande mestre, vim conforme pediu."

"Sísifo. Irei direto ao assunto. Você já está sabendo sobre a última leitura das estrelas, não?"

"Sim, senhor. Todos do Santuário estão comentando sobre isso."

"Faz anos que temos procurado Athena, sem saber se reencarnou ou não. A Guerra Santa se aproxima, e ainda não temos a deusa conosco. Degel tem me ajudado muito para confirmar uma hipótese já levantada há algum tempo: é possível que Athena já tenha certa idade. Nossa leitura aponta para a mesma vila que você investigou, embora não tenhamos como identificar Athena. Mesmo assim, a aproximação da guerra não nos permite esperar. Eu quero que você volte a investigar aquela vila. Se é verdade que Athena possui certa idade, então há momentos em que uma faísca de seu poder é liberado. Você precisa estar por perto para encontrá-la. Não tenha pressa em sua missão."

"Eu entendo a importância desta missão, mestre. Sem Athena, nossas chances de vencer a guerra serão praticamente nulas. Para proteger o mundo inteiro, a atual reencarnação da deusa precisa ser encontrada."

"Exato. Sei que é uma responsabilidade muito grande em suas mãos. Mas acredito em você, Sísifo."

"Eu prometo que darei tudo de mim, mestre. Será uma honra realizar esta missão."

Sentiu-se orgulhoso ao sair do salão. Vinha de um longo caminho, removendo obstáculos, lutando, tanto nas missões quanto dentro de um Santuário que não o aceitava. Receber uma missão como aquela era quase um prêmio por sua excelência como cavaleiro de ouro. Por isso mesmo, não perdeu tempo: arrumou a bagagem e anunciou rapidamente sua partida para os amigos. Imaginava-se retornando triunfante para o Santuário, trazendo consigo a deusa Athena.

* * *

Sempre que ia investigar a vila na Itália, costumava parar em uma pequena cidade para passar uma noite, antes de seguir viagem, a última parada antes de seu objetivo. Aproveitava para reabastecer-se e descansar em uma breve refeição. Comprava os ingredientes numa fazenda da região, acendia uma fogueira e preparava o próprio alimento a fim de economizar o dinheiro do Santuário. Apesar de ser uma organização poderosa, o Santuário não era uma entidade rica. Toda a verba conseguida a partir das missões de cavaleiros custeava um grande contingente de soldados e de servos, além dos próprios cavaleiros. Seu esforço era insignificante em comparação com o total dos recursos administrados pelo mestre, mas procurava colaborar o máximo possível com a economia da instituição durante as missões.

Conseguiu abrigo em um celeiro e agora preparava a refeição da noite. Nos últimos anos, vinha viajando com frequência para diversas partes do mundo, e já estava acostumado com o desconforto de estar longe de casa. Havia uma vantagem naquele tipo de vida, que era observar as vidas das pessoas que treinara para proteger.

Enquanto esperava a carne assar, Sísifo conferia anotações prévias de suas antigas missões de reconhecimento na vila. Sabia que era um local fortemente polarizado entre ricos e pobres, principalmente por um muro que cercava casas abastadas e bem protegidas. Fora naquela vila que Sísifo vira crianças pobres brigando entre si por causa de comida, enquanto as ricas brincavam pacificamente. Não que esse fosse um cenário diferente de outros lugares que visitara.

Embora tivesse demonstrado segurança diante do mestre, tinha dúvidas quanto ao sucesso da missão. Afinal, todos os anos visitava aquela vila e não via nada de anormal. Duvidava que algo mudasse naquele momento, mas não expôs sua dúvida ao líder. Decidiu que tentaria olhar a vila como se fosse para lá pela primeira vez.

Guardou o caderno e voltou-se à comida. Estava frio, e a família da pequena fazenda estava recolhida dentro de casa. Havia a iluminação fraca das lamparinas através das janelas e da fogueira, cercadas pelo breu. Sísifo estava no meio da refeição quando viu algo mexer-se no escuro. Pegou uma brasa e esperou imóvel. Se fosse um animal, bastaria jogar o galho para espantá-lo.

Quando viu as patas pretas aproximando-se da fogueira, quase atirou. Mas viu, também, costelas saltadas e uma cabeça baixa. De início, achou que fosse um lobo, mas estava enganado: era um cão, preto e maior do que o normal. Aproximava-se abanando o rabo e com um olhar carente, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de agressividade. Com pena, Sísifo jogou-lhe um pedaço de carne, que o animal engoliu imediatamente. Diante do olhar ainda mais ansioso do cão, não teve coragem de recusar: desistiu de metade de sua refeição para alimentar o coitado.

Depois de lamber o prato, o cachorro aproximou-se e roçou o focinho em sua mão. Recebeu uma breve carícia, deitou-se no chão ao lado do cavaleiro e ali permaneceu. Fome havia em todo lugar, e Sísifo sabia que não devia dividir o alimento ofertado pelo Santuário numa tentativa vã de mudar o mundo. Mas quando alguém vinha suplicar-lhe, sentia-se mal em ignorar.

Depois de comer e descansar um pouco, apagou a fogueira e resolveu ir dormir. Assim que abriu a porta do celeiro, o cão entrou e passou a investigar o local. Sísifo esperava que o outro logo fosse embora em busca de comida e não se importou. Estava cansado da viagem e não podia perder muito tempo com descanso. Cobriu-se com o casaco e uma manta gasta, em meio à tralha reunida do fazendeiro. Usando a sacola de viagens como travesseiro, acomodou-se no chão e não demorou para dormir.

* * *

Foi despertado no dia seguinte por lambidas insistentes. Surpreso por ver o cão ainda ali, levou-o para fora do celeiro, deu-lhe mais um pedaço de carne seca e decidiu seguir viagem. O animal acompanhou-o docilmente por um trecho, mas decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho depois um tempo. Afastou-se, lançou-lhe um último e amigável olhar e desapareceu no mato. Sísifo observou-o com um sorriso e continuou em seu caminho.

Com o foco novamente na missão, só notou a comoção na região depois que o terceiro grupo de homens passou carregando facões. Falavam de um lobo preto, e um dos homens dava a ordem de matarem qualquer cão preto que vissem. Sísifo parou um deles, que explicou:

"Já é a décima vítima em um mês. No começo ninguém acreditou, mas é uma fera, um lobo preto que se disfarça. A última vítima é a filha de uma família nobre. A ordem é caçar e matar todos os lobos e cães pretos."

"Não podem fazer isso... Matar centenas de inocentes por causa de uma única criatura?"

"É a ordem! E mais, eu já estava fazendo isso antes dela, porque não quero que minha família seja a próxima!"

O homem tentou seguir seu caminho, mas Sísifo segurou-o firme:

"Se a criatura matou por ter medo, então todos vocês também devem ser mortos. E aqueles que os matarem também. Não entendem?! Não é assim que problemas são resolvidos!"

"O que quer que a gente faça?! Que fique esperando mais gente morrer?!"

"Não é preciso matar um criminoso para detê-lo."

"Não vou te escutar. Me solte! Até parece que você vai fazer alguma diferença! Os homens de dez vilas diferentes receberam a mesma ordem! Como vai impedi-los?"

O homem tinha razão quanto à dificuldade daquela missão extra. Sísifo precisaria de dias para salvar os cães. Além disso, aquele não era seu trabalho. Sua missão era outra e de maior importância. Sentia-se mal pelo companheiro da noite passada, mas não podia sair do caminho. Aquele nem era trabalho para um cavaleiro. Largou-o, pesaroso, e o grupo de caçadores seguiu adiante. Restava-lhe apenas rezar pelo cão que conhecera.

A vila seguinte exalava cheiro de sangue. Sísifo encontrou um grupo de homens reunindo as carcaças pretas dos animais, num triste monte no canto da rua. Próximo, um rapaz apertava o pescoço de um cachorro contra o chão, enquanto outro homem erguia um facão. O animal soltou um berro e parou de ganir, para desgosto do cavaleiro. Do outro lado da rua, uma menina chorava insistentemente, implorando para que lhe devolvessem seu bicho de estimação. Com o estômago embrulhado, o cavaleiro apertou o passo e apressou-se. Queria sair daquela vila o mais rápido possível.

Quando alcançou as últimas ruas antes de pegar a estrada que o levaria direto à vila determinada, respirou aliviado. Aquela região estava bem mais tranquila do que as demais, embora ainda houvesse pessoas comentando sobre a matança dos cães. Mesmo os donos de cães de outras cores mantinham seus animais dentro de casa por precaução.

Nem sempre acreditar na humanidade era fácil. Em suas viagens, não era difícil testemunhar momentos de pura crueldade. Contudo, como eram casos pontuais, conseguia interferir e aliviar a consciência. Mas o que fazer quando a matança envolvia centenas à sua volta? Não havia como impedir o derramamento de sangue, assim como não seria capaz de impedir a Guerra Santa. Precisava ter foco, e isso significava ignorar os pobres cães para ir atrás de Athena. Como estaria o cãozinho que o acompanhara por uma noite?

* * *

Ao alcançar seu objetivo, a vila apontada pelo oráculo, não pôde deixar de notar o pesado clima. Não havia crianças brincando na rua como na última vez, e os adultos caminhavam a passadas apressadas, numa constante tensão. Sísifo chegou a ouvir sobre a fera e o egoísmo dos ricos. Logo ele entendeu o que queriam dizer: a entrada à parte rica da vila estava fechada, e só algumas poucas pessoas tinham permissão para entrar ou sair dela.

Ao aproximar-se do portão, viu um garoto discutindo com o porteiro:

"Mas eu preciso trabalhar! Se eu não entrar e trabalhar, não vamos ter o que comer hoje! Não sou nenhum monstro e você sabe disso!"

"Eu não sei! Estão falando que a besta é um lobisomem! Isso quer dizer que qualquer pessoa desta vila pode ser um monstro. Se for daqui, só pode ser da área pobre!"

"O que tem os pobres a ver com o monstro?!"

"Tudo a ver! Uma praga dessa só pode acontecer com os pobres! Cai fora, não há nada pra você fazer aqui!"

"Eu preciso trabalhar!"

"Então arranje trabalho aí fora."

"Eu já tenho um emprego aí dentro! E mais, quem daqui teria dinheiro pra pagar pra outro? Eu preciso entrar! Vocês não passam de um bando de covardes, com medo de um cachorro! Eu não tenho tempo a perder com besteiras como essa, preciso trabalhar pra comer!"

"Cai fora, moleque!"

O garoto espatifou-se no chão com um chute, e Sísifo, antes que o homem fechasse o portão, rapidamente colocou-se na abertura para não perder a oportunidade.

"Espere, eu também preciso entrar aí."

"Não pode! Eu nunca te vi por aqui, com certeza é um forasteiro. Ninguém de fora pode entrar!"

"Eu preciso entrar! Tenho um trabalho importante a fazer aí. Além disso, as pessoas de fora dependem da parte central para sobreviver. Você consegue manter o portão fechado e ver as pessoas morrendo aqui fora?"

"Isso não é da sua conta. Saia daí, eu preciso fechar o portão."

"Seu idiota!", revoltou-se o garoto, "Como espera sobreviver se ficar aí dentro feito um rato assustado? A comida também vem de fora!"

"Nós temos o suficiente para uma crise como esta. Se quer entrar, então mate o monstro! Aí eu permitirei que entre. Saia daí, forasteiro!"

Não havia como convencer o homem. Irritado, Sísifo quis realizar uma pequena vingança e colocou-se de lado, apoiando-se na pesada porta.

"Deve haver alguma forma de fazer com que mude de ideia... Vamos conversar."

"Não tem o que conversar."

"Ah, certamente tem... Pelas informações que reuni, o monstro não é um lobisomem. Além disso, ele nem tem estado por perto, mas em outra vila. Eu passei por lá, e a última vítima está bem distante daqui."

"Nem vem. Se você chegou aqui, é porque o monstro também teve tempo para vir. E tem mais..."

Um pouco distraído, o porteiro cruzou os braços, colocou-se de lado e pôs-se a conversar. Sísifo fez um discreto sinal ao garoto, que viu ali sua chance: formou-se entre Sísifo e o porteiro uma brecha, pequena demais para um adulto, mas suficiente para o menino, que não perdeu tempo. Espremeu-se naquele espaço e saiu correndo na direção das vielas. Vários adultos correram atrás, embora nenhum deles fosse tão ágil quanto o invasor.

"Seu desgraçado! Sai daqui!"

Empurrado para fora, Sísifo viu o portão fechar-se na sua frente. Gostaria de abri-lo definitivamente para todas as pessoas, mas sabia que isso levaria tempo demais. Adoraria, mas não podia chamar atenção naquele momento. Devia encontrar outra forma de invadir a área interna da vila.

Pensava no que fazer em seguida, quando um garoto loiro veio correndo na sua direção. Parou a poucos metros para recuperar o fôlego e fitou-o, afoito:

"Por favor! Pode me dizer se viu um garoto chamado Tenma? Ele está vestindo uma calça verde e uma camisa branca, disse que tentaria passar pelo portão..."

"Ah... Ele acabou de passar para o outro lado. Parece que ele trabalha lá."

"Não! Se o pegarem... Eu preciso ir atrás dele!"

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Eles estão mais atentos agora."

"Mas ele é meu amigo!"

"Eles estão concentrados nas pessoas que tentam entrar lá. Não é tão difícil sair sem ser notado, basta esperar anoitecer."

"Mas..."

"De qualquer forma, tem algo que eu gostaria de perguntar para você. Além dos boatos sobre a fera, existe mais alguma coisa fora do normal nesta região que você tenha notado ou ouvido?"

"Não... As pessoas só têm falado da fera... Por que quer saber?"

"Por nada. Obrigado por responder. Espero que seu amigo volte são e salvo."

A história da fera estava sendo um problema naquela missão, mais do que imaginava. Sem ter como falar com os líderes da vila, só podia perguntar para os moradores comuns, sem chamar muita atenção, até que tivesse a chance ideal para pular o muro sem ser notado. Decidiu seguir para o restaurante, onde poderia ouvir sobre a vila e descansar um pouco.

Havia poucos estabelecimentos no lado de fora da parte central onde Sísifo podia descansar. A maioria era evitada por serem conhecidos como pontos de encontro de ladrões. Uma mulher indicou-lhe um pequeno restaurante, cujos donos aceitavam hóspedes por um bom preço. Dirigiu-se para lá, pois já anoitecia. No caminhou, ouviu latidos e a voz de seu dono, mandando-o calar-se. Ali, também, temiam pela caçada aos cães pretos.

O local era quase igual às casas, com exceção de uma placa de madeira pintada à mão. A porta estava trancada; foi preciso bater para entrar. A dona do restaurante olhou-o de cima a baixo, desconfiada.

"O que quer?"

"Disseram que alugam quartos. Busco refeição e cama."

"Então pague primeiro, senão não entra."

O preço era bom, embora o cavaleiro não estivesse disposto a passar mais de uma noite ali. No dia seguinte, tentaria encontrar um lugar melhor para cortar gastos. Foi conduzido ao balcão, pois as mesas estavam ocupadas. Alguns o observaram, desconfiados. Seu casaco parecia um luxo comparado com as roupas de trabalho dos homens ali presentes.

Enquanto aguardava a comida, ouvia as conversas em volta. Comentavam sobre a ordem de matarem todos os cães pretos e a possibilidade de um deles ser a tal fera. Alguns resistiam à recomendação, pois achavam que o culpado só podia ser cão de outra vila. A maioria achava que manter os cães pretos presos era o suficiente para deter a tal fera.

Mãos pequenas trouxeram-lhe o prato. Sísifo observou uma garotinha equilibrar-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o balcão.

"Aqui está, senhor. Bom apetite."

"Ah. Obrigado..."

A menina voltou-se à pia e continuou lavando os pratos. A dona do restaurante empilhou mais pratos ao lado dela e disse:

"Sasha, depois de terminar aí, volte pra casa. Com essa história da fera, é melhor que não volte muito tarde."

"Mas..."

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou te pagar direitinho. Você me ajudou bastante hoje."

"Está bem. Obrigada!"

Depois de terminar com a louça, a garota rapidamente pendurou o avental e correu para a porta. A mulher ainda alertou:

"E não chegue perto do portão, Sasha, tem um pessoal querendo entrar na vila rica e está causando problemas por lá."

"Né, senhora, acha que o Tenma está bem?"

"Aquele moleque sabe se virar em qualquer situação. Vá direto para casa, está bem?"

"Sim!"

Tenma era o garoto que ele ajudara a atravessar o muro. Aparentemente, era amigo daquela menina. A mulher voltou para o balcão e começou a enxugar os pratos.

"Eu tenho pena daquela menina", disse ela. "Antigamente a igreja os sustentava, ainda que mal, mas agora elas estão abandonadas. São boas crianças, mas eu me pergunto o que serão delas no futuro..."

"Desde quando elas vivem assim?"

"Faz uns dois anos, mais ou menos. Desde então elas têm vivido sozinhas. As crianças mais velhas cuidam das menores fazendo pequenos trabalhos. Aquela menina, Sasha, é uma graça. Ela guarda toda a refeição que dou para levar para as outras crianças. Por isso é tão magrinha... Mas não posso alimentar todas as crianças de lá, não é?"

"Esse tal de Tenma também?"

"Aquele é um moleque que ninguém entende. Sasha gosta um bocado dele, mas ele sempre se mete em brigas na vila. Acho que vai virar um ladrãozinho, mas não digo nada pra não magoá-la."

"Não se pode culpá-lo. Não é fácil para uma criança sobreviver sozinha."

"Mas você sabe o que é mais incrível? Ela é uma criança que sorri bastante, mesmo com fome."

"É mesmo...?"

Aquela conversa só piorava o sabor da comida. Sentia-se mal por ter à sua frente um prato cheio. Como devia ser para aquela menina, que servia comida para os clientes enquanto passava fome? Comeu de má vontade, enquanto ouvia conversas triviais sobre a vila.

Um homem foi recebido pela mulher e veio juntar-se a um grupo de amigos em uma das mesas. Pediu vinho e tornou-se centro das atenções:

"A fera fez mais uma vítima, em plena luz do dia! Foi no meio da estrada leste, vindo para cá. Estão procurando por ela, e estão falando que vem pra cá!"

"E o que querem que a gente faça? Se ninguém conseguiu caçar um bicho como esse até agora!"

"O pessoa da vila rica não quer nem saber. Estamos pensando em fazer uma reunião amanhã para decidirmos o que fazer."

A história da fera estava para atrapalhar ainda mais sua investigação. Sísifo perguntou-se até quando continuaria seu azar na busca por Athena. Tinha a impressão de que só conseguiria encontrá-la depois de resolver aquele problema. Pensava no que fazer em seguida, quando o grupo da mesa levantou-se e aproximou-se.

"Ei, você não é daqui, é?"

"Estou só de passagem", respondeu Sísifo.

"Está sabendo da fera, não está?"

"Sim, tenho ouvido sobre ela já faz algum tempo."

"Amanhã vamos reunir os homens da vila para iniciarmos uma caça. Quanto mais pessoas, melhor. O pessoal da vila rica não irá abrir os portões enquanto aquele bicho estiver à solta, e nós precisamos circular por lá novamente. Você parece forte. Não quer nos ajudar?"

Sísifo não queria se comprometer. No entanto, sabia que sua missão tendia ao fracasso naquela situação.

"Eu sou só um viajante... Não pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo. Mas estou interessado em ir a essa reunião, sem me comprometer. Gostaria de ter mais informações sobre o que está acontecendo nesta região. Talvez possa ajudar com o que sei."

"Está bem... Vai que mude de ideia."

Sísifo anotou o local da reunião e prometeu comparecer. Os homens prosseguiram, conversando com os demais presentes no bar. A dona soltou um longo suspiro.

"Seria mais fácil se os homens derrubassem esse muro idiota em vez de fazer tudo o que os ricos querem... Não acha?"

"Seria uma grande mudança", respondeu, sem querer concordar, nem discordar.

"É muito raro alguém que mora aqui ir para lá... As pessoas deviam ser mais livres nesta vila. Eu gostaria de ver uma revolução por aqui... Mas... Esse pessoal pensa em só uma direção. E o senhor, também deseja participar da caçada?"

"Não me agrada a ideia de tirar a vida de outro ser vivo, mesmo de uma fera. Mas gosto de me manter informado sobre o que acontece ao meu redor."

"Informações podem valer ouro, mas agora não são nada além de ameaças. Soube que outras vilas têm matado cães pretos por causa da fera. Aqueles que possuem um cão de estimação estão morrendo de medo."

"Isso não aconteceu aqui ainda, não é?"

"Não, mas acho que é só questão de tempo até começarem... Os humanos são tão cruéis..."

Os pensamentos voltaram ao raquítico e simpático cão. Se Sísifo tivesse encontrado o animal mais tarde, daria um jeito de salvar ao menos a vida dele. Provavelmente já havia sido caçado. Terminou a refeição e pediu para ir direto ao quarto. Queria dormir um pouco antes de iniciar seu próximo passo.

* * *

O pescoço do cão estava bem preso. O pobre animal puxava e repuxava as correntes em vão, enquanto um dos homens erguia uma lâmina para dar o último golpe. Os ganidos eram tão insuportáveis que Sísifo abriu os olhos, desesperado para fugir daquela imagem. Estava escuro. O perfume do cobertor e a parede, um pouco visível por causa lua, causaram-lhe estranhamento. Estava longe de casa.

Era madrugada, o momento perfeito para agir. Não havia nenhuma pessoa na rua, e o silêncio era absoluto. Sísifo levantou-se, lutando contra o sono. Era o momento perfeito para uma breve ronda na vila rica. Tinha esperança de encontrar a deusa Athena protegida dentro dos muros, com um cosmo perceptível a apenas uma pequena distância.

Com cuidado, saiu pela janela e escondeu-se no canto mais escuro, temendo ter sido visto. Como tudo continuou em perfeita paz, pôs-se a caminho do muro. Não sabia como estaria a guarda em torno dele, mas tinha a esperança de saltá-lo sem ser notado.

Em primeiro lugar, quis checar como estava a entrada principal. Aproximou-se sorrateiro, esperando. Encontrou dois ou três moradores vigiando o portão. No entanto, surpreendeu-se com vozes infantis.

"Por favor, deixe a gente entrar!"

"Só queremos ver se nosso amigo está aí!"

Era difícil ver, pois elas estavam na sombra do muro. Contudo, reconhecia as vozes: eram Sasha e o garoto com quem conversara antes. O porteiro respondia que não haviam encontrado o menino ainda. Era o tal Tenma. Sísifo imaginava ser cerca de três ou quatro horas da madrugada. Mesmo assim, as crianças do orfanato insistiam pelo garoto que invadira a vila rica. O garoto era mesmo afortunado por ter amigos como aqueles.

Resolveu dar a volta por dentro da vila pobre até um ponto mais isolado do muro. Não havia ninguém vigiando, e a escuridão oferecia uma passagem segura. Sísifo escolheu o ponto mais escuro e saltou, pendurando-se no alto da parede. Ergueu-se devagar e observou em volta. Abaixo dele, havia ruelas escuras, sem qualquer presença. Como imaginava, era fácil passar à noite. Alcançou a rua e procurou as sombras para proteger-se. Uma rápida ronda por ali não demoraria muito.

Mesmo à noite, a diferença entre as partes rica e pobre eram bastante visíveis. Casas mais bem conservadas e maiores. Mesmo os caminhos eram melhores. Nunca se sentira bem naquele lugar, sabendo que havia centenas de famintos no lado de fora. Se Athena vivia ali, em quais dos lados estaria? O que pensaria sobre aquela divisão?

Não havia nenhum sinal de cosmos. Nem a tão esperada faísca que sinalizaria Athena. Estaria ela ali? Era uma missão importante, decisiva para o mundo. E, no entanto, era difícil decidir como proceder. E se ele não encontrasse Athena? E se a guerra estourasse antes? Em meio a essas dúvidas, caminhou por todas as ruas. Pensava em voltar para a o restaurante, quando sentiu a presença de alguém. Estava entre duas paredes, completamente imerso na escuridão.

"Tsc..."

Sísifo aproximou-se para olhar e levou um murro. Um garoto tentou desesperadamente escapar, tropeçando nas pedras no meio do caminho. Apesar de não enxergar quase nada, Sísifo reconheceu-o pela voz: era Tenma. Segurou-o firme e tapou-lhe a boca.

"Quieto, vai chamar a atenção. Venha comigo."

"Não me dê ordens."

"Seus amigos estão esperando lá fora. Eu te ajudo a pular o muro."

Alguns moradores que vigiavam o portão aproximaram-se, atraídos pelo barulho. Sísifo apressou-se e guiou o garoto até o mesmo local por onde entrara. Antes que o menino dissesse qualquer coisa, pediu silêncio.

"Venha."

Agarrou-o com um dos braços e saltou até o topo do muro. Contudo, Tenma assustou-se, soltando uma interjeição. Homens vieram correndo e conseguiram avistá-lo.

"Ali! Rápido! Intrusos!"

Sísifo caiu do outro lado e empurrou o menino na direção de uma ruela:

"Vai!"

Tenma foi esperto e não perdeu tempo. Correu loucamente entre as casas. Sísifo tomou outra direção e não se preocupou em fazer silêncio. Foi perseguido por alguns moradores e despistou-os sem qualquer problema. Contudo, deu adeus à estratégia de verificar a vila rica de madrugada. Voltou para a segurança de seu quarto e tentou dormir mais um pouco. Contudo, depois de toda a agitação, não conseguiu.

* * *

No dia seguinte, tornou-se notícia. Amigos dos donos entraram no restaurante comentando sobre como encontraram um invasor sobre o muro. Sísifo ouviu os comentários em silêncio, esperando saber sobre o menino. Entretanto, falavam apenas em um adulto que não pôde ser identificado na escuridão.

"Já era tempo de isso acontecer", comentou a dona do estabelecimento. "Tomara que esses muros sejam demolidos um dia!"

Sasha apareceu um pouco atrasada, pedindo desculpas. Vinha com olheiras que denunciavam o cansaço. Sísifo sentiu pena da garota, que provavelmente não dormira nada.

"O que houve?", perguntou a dona.

"Nada não! Está tudo bem!", respondeu a garota, com um largo sorriso. E, voltando-se para Sísifo, cumprimentou-o:

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia", respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso. Entendia agora o que era ver a órfã sorrir, mesmo sofrendo.

Terminou o desjejum e ajeitou a bagagem nas costas.

"Podia ficar mais um dia aqui", disse a dona.

"Não, não posso ficar mais tempo. Senhora, obrigado pelo quarto e pelas refeições. Eu vou indo."

"Volte de novo!"

Sísifo não queria gastar demais ali. Dera-se apenas uma noite para recuperar-se da viagem, mas não mais do que isso. Mais tarde procuraria um lugar tranquilo onde pudesse ficar sem ter de gastar tanto. Por enquanto, devia continuar em sua busca por Athena, mesmo sem saber direito como. Passou perto do portão, onde agora havia mais moradores tomando conta. Havia uma pequena confusão: o garoto Tenma tentara pular o muro e estava sendo amarrado por dois homens.

"Moleque idiota! Não vai escapar!"

"Me larga! Eu tenho que trabalhar!"

Seria muito mais esperto se ele tentasse arranjar trabalho em outro lugar em vez de forçar a passagem pelo portão. Sísifo perguntou-se se o menino não considerava o problema de voltar para a vila depois. De que adiantaria o dinheiro das crianças se ele não conseguisse retornar?

"Saiba que você só vai voltar pra casa amanhã, fedelho!"

"Me larga, eu já disse!"

Apesar dos xingamentos, os homens não estavam machucando o menino, apenas imobilizando. Sísifo pensou em ajudá-lo, mas logo viu que o castigo imposto pelo porteiro era apenas mantê-lo preso até o dia seguinte. Além disso, se o libertasse, novamente a teimosia o levaria ao muro. Acabou deixando-o.

Passou direto e seguiu para o local da reunião. Havia mais um novo boato que o incomodava: um grupo de moradores daquela vila tinha começado a caçar cães pretos.

Alguns dos homens apareceram armados no galpão onde decidiriam o que fazer. Sísifo escolheu um canto discreto, mais afastado, e ficou observando. Havia mais de duzentos homens ali. O grupo que o convidou estava reunido com outro, um pouco maior, em uma posição central.

As notícias não eram muito diferentes das que ele já tinha ouvido. Falaram de mais detalhes, sobre quem eram as vítimas e como eram os ferimentos causados pela fera. Um grupo de homens defendia um sistema de vigilância, enquanto outros sugeriam a instalação de armadilhas. Resolveram fazer ambos.

A porta abriu-se, e um garoto entrou para participar da reunião. Sísifo notou que era o menino loiro, o que esperava por Tenma no portão. Era difícil para ele, com sua pouca estatura, atravessar a massa de adultos até alcançar uma posição ideal para acompanhar a discussão. Isso foi um pouco antes de outro grupo de homens aparecer, carregando armas.

"Essa fera pode se transformar! E mais, estão dizendo que pode ser mais de uma! Não sabemos se ela já não está escondida entre nós! Vamos matar os cães!", declarou um dos recém-chegados.

Isso causou uma confusão de vozes, pois não conseguiam chegar a um acordo. A conversa evoluiu para um bate-boca com direito a xingamentos, e Sísifo até pensava em ir embora quando o menino do orfanato manifestou-se:

"Chega! Não podemos matar, nem os cães e nem a fera! Deve haver outra forma de nos defendermos! Não precisamos usar a violência!"

"Cala a boca, moleque! Sai daí!"

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião!"

O menino foi rudemente empurrado por todo o caminho até a porta, onde foi chutado e jogado na rua. Sísifo perguntou-se se era destino daquela pobre criança ser chutada pelos adultos sempre que dizia alguma coisa. Abandonou o bate-boca e saiu na rua.

"Pensar que as pessoas ficam tão alteradas por causa de um bicho... Você está bem?"

"Sim... Obrigado."

Levantando-se, o garoto dirigiu-se novamente à porta do galpão.

"Vai voltar pra lá?"

"Eles querem matar um monte de inocentes! Eu tenho que tentar!"

E lá se foi o menino, espremendo-se entre os homens. Logo foi expulso novamente, e um grupo grande saiu, empunhando as armas e gritando pelas ruas.

"Matem todos os cachorros pretos! Vasculhem as casas!"

"Não! Esperem!"

Sísifo viu o grupo espalhar-se em outros menores, seguido pelo garoto do orfanato. Não era seu trabalho livrar-se da fera, mas aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior. De que forma procuraria Athena com metade dos homens da vila caçando e matando animais inocentes?

Outro grupo de homens saiu do galpão, atrás dos caçadores.

"Não deixem que eles matem os cães! Temos que agir juntos!"

Para piorar, o grupo entrava em conflito. Apesar de sua missão ser Athena, não conseguiria investigar com tranquilidade enquanto não resolvesse aquele problema. Suspirou e perguntou-se o que faria com a fera se a encontrasse. Sabia que ela causara as mortes, mas detestava a ideia de vê-la sacrificada.

Logo começou a ouvir gritos de pessoas implorando para que não matassem seus cães de estimação. Viu animais de rua mortos ao longo de várias ruas da vila pobre. Pensou em impedi-los, mas não queria chamar atenção. Além disso, o grupo de moradores que eram contra o massacre já tentava convencer os outros a parar. Com o caos implantado, Sísifo percorreu as ruas, tentando encontrar qualquer faísca do cosmos de Athena.

Esbarrou com o garoto loiro em outra área, tentando convencer os homens que procuravam cães e levando mais um chute. Sísifo admirou-o. Mesmo sem ter força, insistia em ajudar os animais. O garoto lançou-se sobre o sujeito que arrastava um cachorro por uma corda, embora não tivesse muita força. Graças a isso, o cão escapou e correu pelas ruas, tendo a sorte de encontrar um grupo de homens que tentavam impedi-los. Os dois grupos encontraram-se e a briga ganhou proporções maiores. O menino chamado Alone escapou da confusão e saiu correndo.

Aos poucos, os que queriam matar os cães foram convencidos ou impedidos pelos outros. Ao final do dia, eram poucos os que insistiam na matança. Uma pequena esperança de que as coisas se acalmassem surgiu na mente do cavaleiro. Alguns moradores recolhiam e enterravam as pobres vítimas, e homens conversavam sobre o problema em pequenos grupos.

Sísifo conversou com um pequeno agricultor que lhe permitiria passar a noite no celeiro por um preço irrisório. O homem gostava de conversar e insistiu em mostrar seu trabalho na terra, o que Sísifo considerou fazer parte do pagamento pela estadia. Com paciência, acompanhou-o pela plantação, ouvindo os detalhes de cultivo de cada legume por mais de uma hora. Mas o assunto da conversa inevitavelmente voltou para a caça à fera.

"Sorte que nosso cachorro é branco, mas mesmo assim está escondido em casa. Não quero essa fera matando gente por aí, mas esses caras são mais loucos que qualquer animal. Olhe, eles estão passando de novo."

Era o mesmo grupo que o convidara para participar da reunião. O agricultor perguntou-lhes se havia novidades, e apenas um deles parou; o resto continuou, apressado.

"Ele não passou por aqui, passou?"

"Não vi uma alma!"

"Ele quase matou um cara e saiu correndo. Estão todos procurando por ele. Tomem cuidado!"

O homem seguiu correndo, e o agricultor soltou uma risada desdenhosa.

"Até parece que um bando de bundas moles como esse pode fazer qualquer coisa, se essa fera é tudo o que dizem. Se eu fosse você, trancaria o celeiro por dentro esta noite..."

Curioso, Sísifo foi verificar a vila quando o homem finalmente o libertou da conversa. Procurou os homens, mas eles disseram que tinham perdido completamente o rastro da fera. Aparentemente, um deles conseguiu feri-lo, mas os vestígios de sangue secaram ao longo do trajeto da fuga do animal.

Com a vila mais calma, Sísifo colocou-se do lado de fora do celeiro e acendeu uma fogueira para fazer seu jantar. O agricultor, bem como a esposa, juntaram-se a ele para conversar. Apesar de apreciar a simpatia do casal, não conseguia se sentir à vontade para pensar sobre a missão. Mas aproveitou para tentar reunir informações sobre o local.

Passou mais de três horas ouvindo histórias sobre a região; nenhuma que realmente interessasse para a missão. Insistia por coisas recentes, mas o casal tinha um fascínio pelas antigas. A esposa lhe trouxe um pouco de legumes, todos colhidos da própria horta. Sísifo agradeceu e preparou-se para dormir. O celeiro era pequeno, de forma que ele teve de rearranjar alguns objetos para ter espaço para deitar. Era proteção suficiente, e o preço era bom. Pensava, contudo, em procurar outro lugar no dia seguinte. Não queria perder tanto tempo com conversas triviais.

Resolveu reorganizar-se. Anotou no mapa todas as ruas pelas quais passara. Tinha prestado atenção em todas as mulheres, na tentativa de identificar a deusa em uma delas. Não era uma vila grande, de modo que cruzara com as mesmas pessoas algumas vezes ao longo do dia. Provavelmente logo seria capaz de reconhecer a maioria. Podia até ter passado por ela sem perceber. Com o cosmos adormecido, como encontrar a deusa? Não fazia a menor ideia de como ela seria. Imaginava uma mulher orgulhosa e aguerrida. No entanto, o mestre Sage já tinha comentado que a última Athena era, também, bastante afetuosa.

Com o sono atrasado, acabou cochilando no lado de fora, sob o calor da fogueira. Acordou com alguns estalos no escuro, quando as brasas já quase se apagavam. Ouviu um arfar canino, como naquela noite do cão preto, e achou tratar-se do vira-lata que o agricultor criava em casa.

"Ei, como você saiu? Venha aqui."

Mas o focinho que lhe alcançou a mão era preto. Surpreso, Sísifo acendeu a lamparina e deparou-se com o mesmo cachorro que encontrara antes. O animal parecia mais magro, de forma que Sísifo não hesitou em dar o resto de sua carne, com pena. Imaginava como toda aquela perseguição devia ter afetado a pobre criatura.

Depois de comer e de receber carinho, o cachorro acomodou-se ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das pernas do cavaleiro. Aparentemente, decidira passar outra noite com ele. Desta vez, Sísifo não deixaria que fosse embora. Pretendia protegê-lo até que as pessoas se acalmassem e deixassem os animais em paz. Embora não tivesse a mesma compreensão da natureza que seu irmão, fora ensinado a pensar que todas as vidas possuíam o mesmo valor. Mesmo a pobre fera não devia ser simplesmente exterminada, sem que se buscasse outra solução antes.

Pensaria Athena da mesma forma? Seria ela a líder que gostaria que fosse? Sísifo não raro tentava imaginar a deusa que vinha cultuando desde pequeno. Sentia-se afortunado por pertencer à geração que lutaria ao lado da reencarnação dela.

As brasas extinguiram-se, e o vento tornou-se mais frio. Levantou-se e chamou o cachorro. Este se ergueu com alguma dificuldade, e, com a cabeça baixa, caminhou com dificuldade. Foi só então que Sísifo notou o ferimento na barriga do pobre animal.

"Então você foi atacado... Por que eu não notei antes?"

Não sabia como tratar um animal. Apenas desinfetou o ferimento e tentou fazer um curativo por cima. O cão, contudo, debateu-se loucamente, ganindo e mordendo sempre que Sísifo mexia no ferimento. O cavaleiro tentou acalmá-lo durante todo o processo, até obter um curativo não tão bom, mas suficiente. O cão mostrou mágoa por alguns minutos, mas depois voltou a aninhar-se nele, pedindo por carinho. Recebia o desejado afago quando a porta do celeiro foi aberta. O agricultor trazia uma foice.

"Sísifo, eu ouvi ganidos... ah, meu Deus!"

"Calma! Eu sei que é um cão preto, mas é inofensivo! Eu conheço esse cachorro!"

"Mas aqui?! E se for a fera?"

"Não é a fera! Ele é só um vira-lata perdido!"

"Tira ele daqui! Não quero ele aqui!"

"Está bem... Mas abaixe essa foice. Ele já está assustado o bastante e ainda está ferido."

"Ferido? Isso aí é a fera! É a fera!"

Em vez de abaixar a foice, o agricultor avançou e agitou a lâmina, assustado. E, em vez de fugir, o cão rosnou. Sísifo ainda tentou acalmar ambos.

"Pare, está assustando ele. É só um cachorro comum, então não ataque! Deixe ele ir. Venha, garoto..."

Mas o agricultor não abaixou a foice, e nem o cão parou de rosnar. Pelo contrário: de pelo eriçado, exibia os dentes, pronto para atacar. O medo aumentou no agricultor também, que deu as costas e saiu correndo. E o cão, movido pela ameaça e pelo instinto de caçador, lançou-se atrás. Sísifo tentou detê-lo, mas não conseguiu: o animal tinha uma velocidade além do comum. Surpreso, viu-o crescer gradualmente a cada passada, transformando-se completamente. Parecia um lobo, mas com mais de dois metros de altura. A pata do animal alcançou as costas do agricultor, rasgando-as. Sísifo vestiu a armadura e correu atrás. Viu homens fazendo ronda gritarem para os companheiros:

"A fera! É a fera! Não saiam de casa! A fera!"

Sentiu um pouco de cosmos vindo do cão: era um cosmo negro, semelhante ao que sentira em algumas ocasiões, quando os deuses gêmeos despertaram. Seria feito de Hades? Mais temeroso ainda, perseguiu o cão de perto, tentando alcançá-lo. Quanto mais rápido ia, mais veloz ficava a caça.

De repente, o animal freou sobre um dos telhados ao ver homens vindo de outra direção. Flechas foram disparadas, e mesmo Sísifo precisou desviar-se para não ser atingido. Ferido em uma das pernas, o cão caiu e rolou ganindo no chão, espalhando sangue. Homens cercaram o animal e prepararam-se para matá-lo. Sísifo apressou-se para ir defendê-lo, quando viu uma das crianças do orfanato interferir. Desta vez, era Sasha. Sem medo, a menina colocou-se entre a fera e os homens, de braços abertos. Próximo a ela, estava o orfanato. O menino Alone estava parado à porta da instituição, trêmulo.

"Parem com isso!", gritou ela. "Essa fera só está com medo! Não podem matar!"

"Sai daí, rápido!", respondeu um dos homens. "Vai se machucar, sai daí!"

"Não! Não quero ver mais ninguém morrendo!"

"Pois então saia da frente!"

"Esta fera também tem vida! Pensem nisso!"

"Ora, sai daí!"

"Não!"

Foi quando sentiu. Era a faísca de cosmos que vinha procurando. Surpreso e confuso, Sísifo encontrou um cosmos divino vindo daquela criança. Era ela!

"Athena..."

Desceu do telhado às pressas e colocou-se diante dela. Independente de ela estar ciente ou não de sua identidade, seu dever como cavaleiro era apoiá-la em qualquer situação.

"Soltem as armas agora!", ordenou. "Ou eu mesmo irei arrancá-las de vocês."

"Ora, cale a boc..."

A explosão do cosmos foi suficiente para causar um impulso para assustar aquelas pessoas. Sísifo encarou os rostos assustados:

"Eu cuido da fera. Saiam daqui!"

Ninguém teve coragem de avançar diante do brilho dourado que o cercava. Um dos homens disse, antes de dar meia-volta:

"Você também é um monstro..."

Os homens afastaram-se, temerosos com o poder de Sísifo. Mesmo Sasha estava trêmula. Sísifo voltou-se a ela, preocupado.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Acho... Acho que sim."

Alone saiu de casa e correu até ela.

"Sasha!"

"Niisan..."

A fera rosnava sem parar, caída sobre uma poça de sangue. Sísifo ainda acreditava que podia trazer seu amigo de volta. O curativo ainda estava pendurado sobre o ferimento.

"Esse é o monstro de que falavam...", comentou Alone, com olhos arregalados.

"Monstro é uma palavra cruel, garoto. Só é usada para aqueles de quem temos medo por não compreender. Ele não é um monstro. É só um cãozinho com muito azar... deve haver uma forma de ajudá-lo..."

"Niisan", pediu Sasha. "Eu estou bem, mas estou preocupada com o Tenma. Você podia ir lá...?"

"Mas e você?"

"Estou bem, não se preocupe."

Apesar de a expressão de Alone dizer que queria ficar, o garoto saiu correndo e afastou-se. Sasha ordenou às crianças menores a permanecer dentro de casa e voltou a olhar para o pobre lobo, ainda rosnando.

"Não tem jeito, não é...? O senhor vai matar esse lobo?"

Sísifo logo percebeu que Sasha estava limpando o terreno para que ele pudesse executar a pobre criatura. Repreendeu-se por surpreender-se com o controle dela sobre as outras crianças e sorriu.

"Eu não quero matá-lo. Ele logo deve voltar a ser um simples cão, carente e faminto. Ele foi meu companheiro por duas noites, por isso acho errado matá-lo. Mas... Existe dentro dele uma energia muito ruim. Se essa energia não sair do corpo dele..."

Ao aproximar-se, Sísifo notou que o bicho acalmou-se um pouco. Sabia que, dentro daquela fera, ainda existia seu amigo. Ofereceu a mão, e, em vez de mordê-lo, a fera cheirou-o calmamente. Em seguida lambeu-o e abanou o rabo.

"Ele se lembra de mim", comentou, contente. "Parece que ele só se descontrola quando reage ao medo. Mesmo quando mexi no ferimento, ele não se transformou. Mas bastou aquele senhor aparecer armado para ele reagir. Imagino o quão incompreendido foi... Eu me pergunto por que ele estava rosnando, se ainda me reconhece..."

"Até que ele é bonitinho agindo assim", comentou Sasha, iniciando uma imprudente aproximação.

O lobo, em reação, voltou a rosnar e saltou, mesmo ferido. As garras dirigiram-se ao pescoço da garota, e Sísifo, pensando apenas em protegê-la, colocou-se na frente e desferiu um golpe usando o cosmos. O ganido foi alto, assim como o grito de Sasha. Sísifo só percebeu que empregara mais força do que desejara ao ver o lobo cair na sua frente. Todo o cosmos maligno presente no animal dissipou-se feito vapor. O corpo diminuiu, assim como os dentes e as garras. Era seu bom amigo, morto e com uma feição triste. Sasha estava caída do outro lado, chorando e tremendo.

* * *

Passou a noite fora da cidade, longe da visão dos homens. Quando amanheceu, encontraram o cadáver do cão, queimaram-no e anunciaram a grande notícia: a fera estava morta. Sísifo bem que gostaria de ter enterrado seu amigo, mas tinha de mostrar a todos que o perigo estava morto. Mesmo assim, muitos não acreditaram quando viram o vira-lata. Um novo temor surgiu: ninguém queria mais ver também o homem que tinha a luz dourada. Por esse motivo, Sísifo esperou alguns dias escondido da vista de todos. Seria um tempo bom para a deusa recuperar-se do ataque. Não lhe agradava a ideia de arrancá-la de lá, logo depois de tanta emoção. Acompanhou as crianças à distância, sem que elas notassem.

O cosmos presente no cão provavelmente viera dos deuses gêmeos. Por isso Sasha fora atacada, mesmo sem demonstrar medo. Sísifo não podia esperar tempo demais. Não sabia quando o próximo perigo surgiria à criança.

Via do telhado das casas em volta Tenma tentar seu melhor para animar Sasha, ainda abatida pela morte do cão. Alone fazia belos desenhos para tentar consolá-la, e mesmo as crianças menores traziam pequenos presentes, como flores colhidas no caminho. Mesmo vivendo na pobreza, Sasha estava imersa no amor daquela improvisada família. Por isso sorria tanto.

Um sentimento de revolta crescia à medida que observava a vida de sua deusa. Ela era feliz naquela vila. Sísifo descobriu-se sem vontade de realizar aquela missão. Ele, que saíra orgulhoso do Santuário, no auge de sua carreira como cavaleiro, não conseguia mais sentir nenhum pingo de orgulho ou de honra. Sentia envergonha pelo que estava para fazer. Era como se estivesse para matar outro cachorrinho dócil e faminto.

Naquele dia, Sasha estava contente. Alone vendera um quadro, e Tenma ganhara um bônus no trabalho. Era domingo, e eles queriam se divertir. Sísifo estragaria toda aquela alegria. Não podia mais protelar. Ao aceitar a missão, nem pensou no sofrimento que causaria à própria deusa. Ele, que desde pequeno jurara protegê-la, seria um dos primeiros a feri-la ainda criança. Tinha medo de que ela nunca mais sorrisse depois daquilo.

Observou as crianças passarem pela rua, rindo e brincando. Com o coração pesado, levantou-se e desceu do telhado. Estava nervoso feito um bandido antes de cometer seu primeiro crime. Aprendera ao longo dos anos a não demonstrar seus sentimentos, e, daquela vez, teria de esforçar-se para não estragar a missão. Não podia ceder à tristeza das crianças e de sua deusa.

Sentia uma constante e desagradável pressão no peito a cada passo. Era hora de tratar a deusa Athena como deusa. De arrastá-la para o mundo da guerra. As crianças notaram sua presença, e Sísifo teve vontade de dar meia-volta. Mas avançou, ajoelhou-se diante daquela que estava para machucar e lançou o golpe fatal:

"Estive à sua procura... Athena-sama."

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
